


Seibzehn

by killjxysneverdie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Brainwashing, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel - Freeform, OC, Super Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjxysneverdie/pseuds/killjxysneverdie
Summary: Lucas Moore. Hu’ng Nguyen. One of Hydra’s top Super Soldiers is known by many names, but he is famous as one. Agenten Seibzehn. Agent Seventeen.All he’s ever truly known is Hydra - At least thats what he thinks. Until Tony Stark sees his face.





	1. October 17, 2001

**OCTOBER 17**

**2001**

**11 : 57 PM**

* * *

 

It was night.

 

Lucas Moore, a thirteen year old Asian American transgender boy with the power to control the temperature of atoms themselves, was sitting in the back seat of a taxi.

His mother, Lucy Moore, was sat in the front. His father, Riley Moore, was next to him. Both had but neither used the same powers as Lucas

Lucy and Riley worked for Stark Industries - simple admin desk jobs, but behind the scenes they helped access Hydra files allowing S.H.I.E.L.D to know exactly how to act against them.

 

It was night, and fire burnt and sirens rang out as the taxi carrying the Moore family crashed into a wall, killing Riley and Lucy on impact.

Lucas had survived, but was unconscious after hitting his head.

He couldnt stop a shadowed figure from pulling him out of the taxi as police sped to the scene and throwing him into a black van.

 

This black van belonged to Hydra.


	2. October 18, 2001

**OCTOBER 18**

**2001**

**1 : 32 AM**

* * *

 

”If you had not attempted to escape this would not be happening. Widerstand ist zwecklos as they say.”

A tall German man was yelling at Lucas, who was currently tied on to a surgical table. He had tried to escape the German Hydra base by melting the skin off of a shorter mans wrist, which had worked. But the man now yelling at him had caught him. He was currently watching a surgeon weld black gauntlets into Lucas’ hands as he screamed and tried to break out. The surgeon paused to get the second gauntlet. This allowed Lucas to speak.

”What.. are you.. doing..” He hissed through his teeth.

”These gauntlets are made out of black vibranium. An indestructible, extremely strong metal. It is also good at repelling heat and cold, rendering your powers useless, ja?”

”Fuck you..” He groaned. The surgeon continued the procedure and the screaming went on.

The German only smiled.


	3. October 18, 2001

**OCTOBER 20**

**2001**

**4 : 02 PM**

* * *

 

The German man that Lucas now knew all too well walked in to the room the boy was in. He looked older. He had been in the room for two days. 

 

The man unhooked Lucas from the drip. He’d been screaming for forty six hours as the last bag of stolen Super Soldier Serum was pumped into his body.

 

Lucas was now toned. Muscly. Strong. But he was also defeated. He knew now that he couldn’t fight Hydra. So he didn’t fight as he was mercilessly dragged to the next part of Hydra’s plan.


	4. October 25, 2001

**OCTOBER 25**

**2001**

**10 : 21 PM**

* * *

 

They’d been trying for days with Lucas. The German man, who had since introduced himself as Markus Weber, walked in and watched him screaming. After a short while of this he nodded at the man controlling the machine.

The man pressed a button and the chair raised Lucas into an upright position. He jolted as the clamps pulled away from his head and lifted up. Markus cleared his throat. “Gelb.” 

Lucas flinched at the word. As the words, his triggers, went on, he juddered and shook internally.

 

“Absturz.”

“Taxi.”

“Hu'ng Nguyen.”

“2001.”

 

He stopped shaking and his quick, eratic breathing slowly became levelled and his head raised slightly.

 

“Drei.”

”Tho.”

“Ferien”

”Linh.”

 

Markus walked up to Lucas. “Stark.”

The boy eyed him. Marcus continued. “Hallo, Siebzehn.”

Lucas didn’t answer. Marcus clapped his hands twice. “Hallo, Siebzehn!”

 

The boys mouth opened. And in a quiet, broken tone he responded. “Bereit zu einwilligen.”

 

 


End file.
